A love that can withstand all
by Aurora Cyclone
Summary: Legolas and the cousin of Arwen start a relationship- can it survive through the trial? review!!! please!!!
1. Default Chapter

Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, and prince of Mirkwood stepped out onto the balcony of his room at Rivendell on the morning of the great council and stared moodily off into the gray morning. Beneath his calm exterior Legolas was troubled. He had come to report the loss of Gollum, but felt like he was needed for much more. Not that he wasn't glad to help out, he told himself fiercely. He would help Elrond, who was like his second father any way that he could. And already he had gone fond of those small creatures, hobbits, and sensed that the trouble circled around them.

Legolas was deep in thought when all of a sudden; an elf rode into the clearing just below. Legolas stared as the elf dismounted, and removed their helmet. Was that a woman? His question was answered when the elf removed her cloak, and golden hair spilled out. Legolas had to fight to catch his breath as he beheld this mysterious elf, with her long wavy golden hair, and rosy complexion. There seemed to be a light shimmering around her, and he suddenly realized that the sun had finally broken through the clouds, and seemed to focus all its energy on this beauty.

Legolas told himself to stop leering at her from so far up, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He watched her, fascinated, while she took care of her horse. He noticed how tenderly she rubbed down her horse, and how the horse responded willingly. Legolas smiled to himself as he noted the tight rider's outfit that she wore, and was just admiring the sleek curves, when someone ran out of the house and flung themselves in this mysterious girls arms. It took him a second, but he placed her. Arwen Evenstar, whom he would have said, was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, until now. It made quite a contrast, this strange girl and Arwen rocking in each other's arms, appearing to be blissfully happy. The morning and the evening.

Legolas turned from the sight of the two beauty's talking rapidly and went reluctantly back into his room.


	2. Chapter Two

Bianca strode down the hallway urgently. As much fun as talking with Arwen was, she needed to get to Elrond. Galadriel had told her that, as much haste as she could manage was necessary. Which was kind of odd when she thought about it, Bianca mused. She knew that the orc attacks on the borders of Lorien had her grandparents (and everyone else) worried, but why they were seeking out the help of Elrond, she didn't know. 

Bianca went onto the terrace where she had been told that Elrond was, and stopped dead in her tracks. Before her lay not only Elrond, but many illustrious others, all seemingly about to begin council. She recognized Aragorn, Mithrandir, and several elves, including Glorfindel and Cirdan, but as for the rest of them, she was at a loss. As Bianca's gaze went quickly around the room, she barely had time to take in the beauty of this elf that looked vaguely familiar that was sitting next to Aragorn. But the next thing she knew, Elrond had come up to her.

"Bianca. I did not know that you were coming" Elrond said worriedly, as he stepped up and gave his niece a kiss.

"I thought Arwen sent up word," Bianca said, feeling more and more out of place every second.

"Well yes, but what's the message? Has something happened to Lothlorien?" Elrond questioned.

"No. Well, not yet." Bianca answered, fumbling for a way to summarize the fear that the elves dwelling in Lothlorien had come to realize.

"Maybe you'd better sit down. You may have something to add." Elrond said, realizing that they were holding up the council.

"Uncle," Bianca whispered, "what's going on?"

"It will all come clear child," bellowed Gandalf, "And sit down, before I grow impatient." Whether or not he meant his harsh words was lost on the assembled party, but Bianca flew over and embraced him, and the rest of them smiled at the reunited friends.

While all this was going on, Legolas leaned over to Aragorn. "Who is that?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, I thought you would know," said Aragorn in surprise. "That's Bianca, the other grand daughter of Galadriel. Her mother was Celebrian's sister. She and Arwen are cousins."

"She's gorgeous," said Legolas out loud, before he could catch himself. He stared at Bianca for about 5 minutes before he noticed Aragorn smiling at him.

"So you like Bianca do you?" chuckled Aragorn. Before Legolas even had a chance to respond, the council began.

Bianca listened carefully to all the talk, growing more wary all the time. So maybe the attacks on Lothlorien weren't such isolated events. Not that she believed they were random, she just didn't think that there was such mass happenings of that sort. So when it was time to tell her tale, she spoke carefully and slowly. She could see the elves grow slowly horrified at the threat of Lothlorien, but to the others it didn't seem like such a big deal. She was comforted by Mithrandir's promise to come talk to her grandmother about it, and it did do her good to find out they had some hope against the One who sits in the Dark Tower. But she was still unsettled by that beautiful elf, Legolas. He had looked at her with such piercing eyes, that he seemed to see right through her. Her thoughts were put off momentarily with the amount of people she had to greet. One by one, she met all of the assembled party, until she came around to Aragorn and Legolas. She hugged Aragorn tight for a good while. "I had no idea you were here!" she exclaimed, stepping back, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Well, even us Rangers can surprise someone like you sometimes." Aragorn said courteously, "But we'll talk later. This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

Bianca smiled at the graceful elf before her, hoping that she wasn't being over friendly. "Hello Legolas."

"Hello Bianca" Legolas answered, hoping to himself that he didn't sound ungracious.

The awkward silence continued until Aragorn could bear it no longer. "We'll see you later Legolas," he said, taking Bianca's arm and steering her away

"Come to the dinner tonight" Bianca managed to get out before they walked away. She felt strangely reluctant to leave this beautiful stranger's presence. She felt somehow that she had known him for far longer then she actually had. She unknowingly imitated Legolas when she breathed "He's gorgeous" out loud. She only snapped too when she heard Aragorn laughing. "What?" she said, blushing.

"You know, he said the same thing about you." Aragorn said, chuckling.

"Really?" Bianca asked eagerly before she could stop herself. 

"Oh yeah" Aragorn replied, right as they ran into Arwen.

"Oh yeah what?" Arwen asked as she embraced her cousin, and kissed Aragorn lightly.

"I'll tell you later." Aragorn told her, as they both said their good byes to Bianca.

"I'll see you two tonight." Bianca said, trying to disguise her eagerness to get away and think. Unfortunately, she could hide nothing from her two childhood friends, who both grinned knowingly at her, and left.

Legolas wandered the hallways of Rivendell thinking about Bianca. So completely lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice as he ran into Bianca. "Oh, sorry" he apologized frantically, trying to regain his composure.

"No problem," agreed Bianca. Was that just his imagination, or did he sense a little agitation in her voice too?

"I, uh, really felt bad when you were talking today. Is there anything I can do to help?" Legolas offered lamely, feeling as if he wouldn't be any good to her anyway. He couldn't even say a sentence without stumbling, let alone defend her homeland. To his surprise, Bianca broke out into a smile.

"No, but I would like to know more about you." she suggested, as she led him to a seat overlooking the vast garden. 

They sat there and talked for hours, neither one heeding the time, nor who might be watching. They had no idea that they were late for dinner, or that Arwen and Aragorn had stood behind them, calling passerby's to look at two of the most beautiful people in Rivendell so caught up in each other.

They were just too absorbed in each other to notice anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca ran down the hall, her green silky dress waving out behind her. What did she think she was doing? In the first place, she was late to meet Arwen, and she knew how much Arwen hated being held up. And second of all, she had no business starting what she couldn't finish. Even if she wasn't leaving tomorrow, she still couldn't get involved with anyone. Well, not seriously anyway. And the look in Legolas's eyes was very, very serious indeed. She shivered suddenly, even though it was very warm in Rivendell and picked up her pace.

As she ran, Bianca's thoughts drifted to her grandmother, Galadriel. Since her mother had died, and her father was off too much to really be there for her, she had practically been raised by her grandmother and grandfather. She was her grandmother's closest confidant (besides Celeborn), and she often was the only one her grandmother trusted to carry messages. But, Bianca thought wryly, having Galadriel raise you comes with a price. At that moment, she ran panting into the bedroom she shared with Arwen when she was here and flung herself panting onto Arwen's bed.

"You, you are late." came Arwen's disapproving voice from the other side of the room.

"Sorry hun, lost track of time" Bianca replied, praying that Arwen wouldn't ask what she was doing. 

No such luck. "Doing what? Flirting with Legolas?" Arwen asked incredulously.

"Maybe..." Bianca confessed.

Arwen looked completely shocked. "Really?"

Bianca sighed, hoping that they could just get off the subject "Yeah... But nothings going to happen, I swear!" 

Unfortunately, Arwen wasn't biting. "Why not? You can't pretend he's not on your level"

"No! He's wonderful. Gorgeous, intelligent, incredibly funny, and god, those eyes" Bianca said, completely unaware of Arwen smiling at her.

"Nothings going to happen, huh." Arwen laughed "Sounds to me like a lot's happening already. And he is interested you know"

Bianca felt her chest tighten at that. "Really?"

"Aragorn told me." Arwen said, flopping down on the bed beside her, fanning her face. "What about you?"

Bianca sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I mean, I like him, but I can't. Mind if I pick something pretty to wear tonight?"

Arwen waved her hand, "Yeah go ahead. But what do you mean by you can't? What's stopping you?"

Bianca rolled her eyes as she opened Arwen's closet. "Grandmama" she said simply.

"Oh..." Arwen grimaced. "What's the problem with you dating? I haven't heard this one yet."

Bianca shrugged as she held out a red dress. "Nothing against dating. Just against serious relationships. I mean, she just doesn't want me to get attached to anyone. Red's not my color is it? God, I wish I had your hair."

"And I wish my skin wasn't the shade of, oh, the moon," Arwen retorted, "But honestly, what's the problems with getting attached?"

Bianca hesitated, not wanting to offend Arwen. "Nothing really. Just the usual Grandmama stuff about being a leader. You know."

"No, I don't know." Arwen said softly.

Bianca berated herself silently for even bringing the subject up. Practically the only tense spot between her and Arwen was that Galadriel wanted Bianca to replace her, not Arwen. Bianca walked over to Arwen and sat down beside her, "Okay, truth? Galadriel doesn't want me to be attached when she leaves, because she wants me to take over." Arwen still avoided Bianca's eyes. Bianca sighed, "Oh Arwen, it would have been both of us, except for I'm older". Bianca knew that it wasn't because she was older, but there was no reason to upset Arwen.

Arwen smiled suddenly, "Alright, you know and I know that it's because of Aragorn, so lets not kid each other." She leaned over and kissed Bianca's cheek. "But I do appreciate the nice white lie. Come here, and we'll put the red back and find you a nice blue dress to match your eyes." As they walked over to the closet, Bianca breathed a sigh of relief.

As they walked into the party, Arwen whispered into Bianca's ear, "You know, it doesn't have to be serious." Bianca smiled at her, and they entered the room hand in hand.

Legolas caught his breath when he saw Bianca and Arwen enter together. He had seen them together once before, but now that he saw them up close, he noticed the similarities in their bone structures, and in the way they laughed, but with Bianca's golden skin next to Arwen's pale skin, Bianca's dark blonde waves versus Arwen's straight black silky strands, and Bianca's pale, pale blue gown contrasting Arwen's dark blue one, they looked like...

"The morning walking with the evening" a voice said behind him. Legolas spun quickly, but relaxed when he saw that it was Aragorn. "You know," Aragorn continued, "They used to be a lot more the same when they were kids. They both have blue eyes you know." Legolas looked around and noticed the blue that somehow brought balance to Arwen's face and commanded respect in Bianca's. 

"They're not just two halves of one entity, are they?" Legolas said jokingly.

"Oh no," Aragorn said earnestly, taking it seriously. "They're incredibly different. Spend five minutes with each, and it's appallingly clear."

"Joke." Legolas said quietly.

"Oh." Aragorn began to laugh, and Legolas joined in. 

Bianca kept looking at Legolas, when she realized that she needed to sit down for dinner. She managed to get the seat next to Legolas (which was, of course a hot commodity) and then berated herself for letting him get to her. Of course, he was looking at her intensely, with those green eyes that were completely unlike anything she had ever seen before. She let herself gaze at him a second too long, and he saw it. She blushed scarlet as he grinned at her. "Milady," he said, kissing her hand.

"Hello," she managed to get out. She had to stop, or else she'd be a wreck all dinner. "I trust you enjoyed your rest," she said coolly.

"Of course" Legolas said. "I would have enjoyed it much more if you sleeping with me though." Bianca smiled and was about to respond when Elrond stood up to make a speech. Bianca hardly listened to a word of it. She was in the midst of thinking deeply about whether she dare start anything when Legolas took her hand. Bianca told herself to stop thinking, and she diverted her full attention to Elrond, holding Legolas's hand all the while.

After the dinner was over, she started thinking about a way that she could gracefully get back to her room. Not that she wanted to go back, but if she stayed one more moment, she really would start something she didn't want too. Don't get involved she thought desperately don't get involved.

"Do you want to go take a walk?" Legolas said, breaking her inner thoughts.

"Sure" she said, smiling at him. Oh dear, she thought to herself as they walked out of the room holding hands, she was getting involved. But she didn't say anything as they walked up the staircase to the vast terraces that individualized Rivendell. It was getting dark outside, and she wrapped the shawl she was carrying with her tight around her body, and kept on walking.

It was all Legolas could do to stop himself from ripping off her clothes right then and there. He had never seen anything more beautiful. She seemed to radiate in the dimming light, and her skirt fluttered out, making her more ethereal then ever. He longed to touch her, or at least just tell her how he felt. But something closed up in his throat, and he was silent.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." he said, looking deep into her eyes. "You're just so beautiful." 

And then they were kissing, tasting each other for the first time. His hands skimmed over her body, and she felt like she could melt because she had no idea how to stop this. And then he drew her deeper and she stopped thinking about anything but him.

They walked slowly back to Legolas's room, embracing tightly. Right as they got to his room, she turned her face up to his. "Are you sure?" Bianca asked, searching his face slowly. 

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." Legolas told her before kissing her so hard that it was a while before they managed to open his door and get into his room.

And it seemed that time stood still for them, as they found each other out, slowly and awkwardly at first, then faster and faster until Bianca thought ironically that nothing could ever measure up to this, and then once more, slowly, as Legolas gasped and the earth itself seemed to move with them. And they were one, just for a few hours.


End file.
